


Pair

by xxsnailxx



Series: Storge Challenge 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Storge Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsnailxx/pseuds/xxsnailxx
Summary: Fred was to be the older one.It didn't quite work out that way





	Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm... I don't quite know where I was going with this?? I don't quite know where it went.

Some time in the first week of their conception, one zygote became two, and from there, they became separate embryos. But even as they grew, and differences became apparent, when they were first conceived, they were the same cell.

And then they were named Fred and George.

Fred, was to be the older one.

 

It didn’t quite work out that way. 

 

The twins, they naturally know who is the older of the two. It’s ingrained in them, the same way their thoughts are always in sync.  It’s not so much that he’s  _ older _ since they’re, technically, the same age. It’s more that they know, George was the one who left the womb first, having been from the moment they split, the one to do everything first; it’s as much a manifestation of his personality, as it is Fred’s. So it’s obvious (to them, at least) that  _ George _ is the older one.

Some incompetent healer must have gotten them mixed up, because they know their mother would have simply shot a stinging hex at them to mark one of them. Assuming that wouldn’t kill an infant.

Dad insists that Fred is the elder, though, so they go along with it. (Most of the time.) By the time they’re seven, they’ve mastered the art of emulating each others’ personalities perfectly.

By the time Percy leaves for Hogwarts, they’re no longer sure if they’ve ever had different personalities, and they were switching places so frequently they genuinely get themselves mixed up sometimes.

 

At one point Fred becomes George — either physically, or by switching personalities — and stays George. ( _ Conforming to expectation? _ George exclaims in disgust.)

For a week, they're both George. (It's as entertaining as it's confusing, and not just for the two of them.) Then the George who tends to do everything first, gives in.

 

They are Fred and George again, and Fred is the older older one. 

 


End file.
